En medio de la tormenta
by Crash Miranda Whizz
Summary: Los recuerdos de su pasado/futuro aún lo atormentan, y aunque intenta permanecer valiente hay pequeñas cosas que no puede afrontar, Bart se siente desesperado y perdido, pero aún en medio de la tormenta Jaime es su brújula y luz, en medio de una guerra no hay tiempo para amar, pero es ahora o nunca.


**Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? amo el bluepulse y sólo quería escribir un one-shot en español, porque francamente el fandom de esta pareja prolifera en inglés y en español se extingue, tenía que aportar mi granito de arena para dar a conocer la pareja w sin mas los dejo con la lectura. **

* * *

Bart miró al cielo y se estremeció un poco "son nubes, no ceniza", se recordó tratando de calmarse, pero se veían igual de oscuras obstruyendo el paso de la luz del sol y sumiendo todo a su alrededor en un halo gris, él casi podía sentir el collar inhibidor alrededor de su cuello y se llevo la mano a la garganta para comprobar que no estaba ahí, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos le hubiera gustado correr a otro lugar donde el clima no fuera tan aterrador. Pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo, salir huyendo de ahí solo por un día nublado sería admitir que le asustaba y tenerle miedo a algo tan inofensivo no era digno de un héroe, permaneció en su cuarto con las luces prendidas y el televisor sintonizando caricaturas hasta que su abuela lo llamó a cenar.

Bart no tenía queja alguna acerca de Jay y Joanne, resultaron ser padres adoptivos cariñosos y comprensivos, sabía que le amaban tan solo por la forma en que le miraban, y durante la cena se olvidó de las nubes y el clima afuera.

Pero cuando volvió a su cuarto fue como si la atmósfera de tranquilidad de la cena hubiera sido asesinada, para ese punto ya había oscurecido y afuera caía una lluvia ligera, pensó en encender la luz pero había terminado sus deberes esa tarde y no tenía una excusa para mantenerse despierto, en el fondo no quería tener que explicarle a nadie porque le amedrentaban las tormentas.

Suspiró, tampoco tenía una luz de noche que pudiera encender, se quito los zapatos y se metió a la cama con su teléfono y su audífonos en la mano, subió hasta el máximo volumen y trato de dormirse, afuera la pequeña lluvia se convertía en tormenta que fuerte e incesante chocaba contra su ventana y agitaba los árboles, era cada vez mas difícil ignorarla aún con los audífonos puestos, estaba acostado de cara a la pared y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se repetía que no había nada que temer. De pronto un destello de luz inundó su habitación, alarmado miro hacía la ventana, unos segundos después escucho un estruendo tan fuerte que podría haber sido el eco del un cañón sónico chocando contra las montañas, se encogió sobre si mismo por instinto antes de caer en la cuenta de que era solo un trueno.

Se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, se sentía desesperado de no poder separar los recuerdos de su pasado con las cosas normales en su presente no quería estar atado para siempre al miedo con el que había crecido, siempre pensó que todo estaría bien cuando lograra escapar de su época, pero no fue así, el temor a que todo se repitiera se quedo con él desde el momento en que bajo de la máquina del tiempo.

Y por más que trataba de apartar sus recuerdos, en ese momento se sentía como el niño indefenso que era en el fondo, sin nadie que le protegiera de lo que había en su memoria, porque nadie podría entender nunca como habían sido esos años, y tampoco iba a hablarle a nadie sobre eso.

Los recuerdos de cada muerte de la que fue testigo, de cada golpe que recibió, de cada segundo que paso aferrado a la esperanza de vengar a todas las personas que murieron en manos del escarabajo, las imágenes del cruel agresor colapsando con el recuerdo de la mirada de Jaime suplicándole la muerte.

Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos abrazó su almohada rogando que la tormenta terminara, y con ella los recuerdos que azotaban su mente, odiaba sentirse así de débil, sobre todo sabiendo que no había motivos reales para tener miedo, un golpe a su ventana le hizo sobre saltarse, no sonaba como un trueno, y no había árboles cerca como para que haya sido una rama, se mantuvo en alerta unos segundos, el sonido se repitió y esta vez al doble, con precaución levanto la cabeza para mirar hacía la ventana.

Cuando su mirada se poso sobre el vidrio casi se le para el corazón, todos los recuerdos llenaron su mente en tropel y algunos escaparon hacía su rostro en forma de lagrimas, delante de él se hallaba el cruel opresor que poblaba sus pesadillas y sus recuerdos, su mirada amarilla y sin vida se clavaba en él, mirándole expectante, con los ojos llenos de terror bajo la cabeza hacía un lado y levanto las manos para intentar protegerse.

En su mente ya no estaba en su habitación sino en el edificio en ruinas donde había vivido toda su vida, se olvido de repetirse que estaba a salvo y se encogió mas sobre si mismo al escuchar el sonido de la ventana al abrirse.

Contuvola respiración en la espera de un golpe o un disparo de advertencia, mordiéndose el labio apretó los puños… pero no paso nada.

Jaime estaba sorprendido de verlo tan asustado y un nudo se formo en su pecho, a pesar de tener miedo de formular la respuesta en su mente, sabía que era lo que el menor temía, contrajo la armadura de inmediato sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por un crimen que no había cometido (aún), suavemente de sentó en su cama sintiéndolo temblar y puso una mano en su hombro – Bart – susurró tentativamente – no tengas miedo…soy yo

Bart tembló ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos se quedó quieto aceptando el contacto, respiraba agitadamente tratando de concentrarse en el presente y el la voz de Jaime, él se sentó en su cama y lo rodeo con un brazo como lo haría con su hermanita si fuera ella quien estuviera asustada, − Sé que debí llamar… pero sólo estaba pasando por Central City y decidí venir a visitarte− titubeo un poco al decir la mentira, en realidad había notado que Bart se veía incomodo cuando había alguna tormenta cerca y después de saber la verdad sobre el futuro de donde venía no podía negar que estaba preocupado, se sentía culpable y molesto, al mirar a Bart uno juraría que era un chico normal y feliz pero él era el único que podía ver la verdad detrás de su sonrisa, él tan sólo estaba tratando de olvidar el horrible lugar donde había crecido, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo en el presente que nunca pudo tener, cosas tan simples como la luz del sol sobre su rostro o pasar el rato con amigo, y de alguna modo le perturbaba y enfurecía la idea de imaginar a ese chico siendo torturado como un esclavo durante 13 años, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía lo rodeo con ambos brazos presionándolo contra su pecho como si con ello pudiera protegerlo de sus recuerdos y del dolor que sentía, parecía una cruel broma del destino saber que era él el que aparecía en esos recuerdos como un cruel opresor.

El menor no rechazo el abrazo, aferrándose a él trato de concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón en lugar de los truenos de afuera, esa pequeña lluvia se había convertido en una gran tormenta eléctrica, pero Bart ya no estaba tan asustado como antes, la compañía de Jaime lo calmaba, era la única persona que realmente podía entender lo terrible de su pasado y le recordaba que no estaba solo en esta lucha que él también daría hasta la vida para evitar la invasión. Bart nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte, como un esclavo era fácil hacerte a la idea de que tu vida no valía mucho y después de la muerte de sus padres tampoco quedaba nadie que pudiera extrañarlo, había llegado al pasado con la misión de detener al escarabajo y su vida sería un precio muy pequeño a cambio de millones de vidas, encariñarse con las personas de pasado nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero con Jaime no pudo mantener distancia tal vez porque de algún modo ambos estaban condenados a muerte en esta misión, entonces no tenían mucho tiempo, suspiro apartando los recuerdos y se levantó un poco para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios que desconcertó un poco al latino. – ¿Bart? … − preguntó ignorando las advertencias del escarabajo.

− Gracias por venir hermano – Bart sonrió un poco más, totalmente seguro de que estaba a punto de hacer una locura, pero viéndolo de ese modo no tenía mucho que perder, si ambos iban a morir durante esta guerra entonces iba a asegurarse de morir en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se apartó un poco tratando de esconder su rostro en su pecho, pero Jaime no le dejo hacerlo, le tomo del mentón y le obligo a mirarle− A veces eres demasiado predecible – contuvo una sonrisa y beso su frente y después sus labios, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de salir vivo de esa guerra pero no le importaba mucho tampoco, en ese momento el cielo podía estar cayéndose afuera pero ellos estaban seguros debajo de las mantas de Bart, fingiendo que el mundo no estaba en guerra y que podían prometerse una vida juntos, en cualquier momento uno de dos podía desaparecer para siempre y hasta donde sabían no iban a esperar sentados a que eso pasara, Jaime besó a Bart de nuevo lentamente y le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás, afuera la tormenta continuaba incesante pero ya ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado n.n/ déjame un comentario para saber que opinas, cualquier error que cometí si los personajes les parecieron canon y cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca. Hasta otro fic~ **


End file.
